


Unwanted Advances

by minnies_musings



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Minor Swearing, Minor Violence, a single punch, and by violence I mean like, catcalling, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnies_musings/pseuds/minnies_musings
Summary: While on their first date since the chaos of the blackout, Usnavi and Vanessa are confronted by another problem.  Men on the streets of New York. Vanessa is used to the unwanted attention, and Usnavi can't understand why guys can't leave pretty girls alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @rainbowblue13 on tumblr
> 
> hey so, for writing requests, how about Vanessa and Usnavi walking around outside and some guys begin to catcall Vanessa? i imagine vanessa ignoring it as per usual (canon in musical) but Usnavi gets protective AF because how d a r e they. Idk you can interpret it however u want tho! the prompt intrigued me, was all :3

For their second date, Usnavi had convinced Vanessa that maybe a coffee shop would be a lot safer than going to another club. Especially after what had happened the last time. Vanessa had agreed wholeheartedly, and they soon found themselves in a little hole in the wall coffee shop outside of the barrio, nearer to Vanessa’s new apartment. It was a little strange, Usnavi though. He’d spent so long in the barrio, and only then realized that he really didn’t leave the comfort of the neighborhood that he’d grown up in.

“Hey…earth to ‘Navi. You okay over there?” Vanessa smiled over her drink, resting her elbows on the table. Usnavi blinked and nodded quickly, his cap sitting somewhat lopsided on his head.

“Yup, everything’s just peachy keen.”

“Then how about you actually pay attention to your date instead of staring off into La-La Land.” Usnavi blushed and mumbled an apology, picking up his own coffee and taking a long sip to hide his embarrassment. Vanessa only laughed and shook her head.

“Relax, I’m only teasing.” She said, waving her hand dismissively. “You want to walk around for a bit? I’m sure you’re sick of being cooped up in stores all the time.”

“Sure, that sounds great. It’ll be nice to get some fresh air.” Usnavi replied, pushing himself to his feet and offering his free hand to Vanessa, who took it with a chuckle. They left the little coffee shop and stepped out into the sunshine. A light breeze was blowing, and the both of them tipped their heads back into it. The head wave had died down considerably, but it was still hot enough that they could appreciate the breeze.

They had walked three blocks from the coffee shop, chatting about Vanessa’s new life living on West Fourth and everything that had happened in the barrio since she’d moved away. Usnavi was in the middle of explaining how Benny managed to screw up a care package for Nina when a sharp whistle sounded from behind them.

“Damn babe, do those legs go all the way up?”

Vanessa huffed softly and rolled her eyes, continuing to walk without looking back until she felt something tug at her hand. She turned, unable to help her faint smile at Usnavi’s expression.

“That’s the one thing that _hasn’t_ changed since I moved. Come on ‘Navi.” She sighed, staring to turn away.

“Aw come on babe, why the rush? Can’t I get your number first?” A blond man slid up to them, hands tucked into his pockets and an overly friendly smile on his lips. He completely ignored Usnavi, all of his attention focused on Vanessa. His eyes slid up and down her body, a hum of appreciation rumbling in his chest.

“Naw man, I don’t give my number to strangers.”  Vanessa said, shuddering in revulsion at the look in the man’s eyes. She turned, trying to step past him but stopping when he slid a step to block her path, his smile never fading.

“Well then, let me take you out. Ditch this dweeb babe, I can show you one hell of a time.”

“Hey, _pendejo_.” Usnavi snapped, forcing himself between Vanessa and the guy. “She said no, now take a hike.” Vanessa looked at him a moment and couldn’t help but smile. One of the big things she missed about living in the barrio was Usnavi’s ability to swoop in and chase off anyone who was bothering her. Mind you, that somebody was usually Sonny or Pete being brats but…still, the thought it what counted.

The man on the other hand was not so impressed. He stood a good few inches taller than Usnavi, and glared down at him in annoyance. He took a step closer, trying to use his height to his advantage. Usnavi didn’t back down despite having to crane his neck back to keep eye contact.

“Look buddy, I was talking to the lady.”

“Yeah, and you weren’t listening. She said no.” Usnavi said, rolling his eyes slightly. The man scowled and stepped closer, shoving Usnavi back a step.

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Poor thing doesn’t know what a real man’s like if she’s hanging around you.”

Usnavi blinked, taken aback by this. He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it with a small frown and took a small step back. The man smirked triumphantly and turned his attention back to Vanessa.

“Now babe, where were we before we were so rudely interrupt-“ he was cut off when Usnavi’s fist connected with his jaw, sending him stumbling back in surprise. Vanessa clapped her hands over her mouth, stifling her laughter as Usnavi shook out his hand.

“You little fucker!” The man snarled, straightening up and whirling on them.

“Shit…run. Run!” Usnavi yelped, grabbing Vanessa’s hand and racing down the street. The two ran for several blocks, weaving between people with a practised ease. They only stopped once they reached the steps leading up to Vanessa’s apartment, collapsing in a heap on the concrete.

“You know,” Vanessa started with a laugh, “you didn’t need to punch him. We could have just walked away.”

“He was being a major dick though! I had to do something.” Usnavi protested, looking up to her with a slight frown, his cap hanging low over his eyes.

“It happens all the time, relax. I know how to handle myself.” Vanessa sighed, reaching forward to straighten out Usnavi’s cap, nodding in satisfaction once it sat properly again. “Besides, they usually leave me alone if I just keep walking.”

“Yeah but…you shouldn’t have to deal with that sort of crap in the first place.” Usnavi grumbled, looking at his hands and scowling at the redness. The punch had hurt a lot more than he’d anticipated. Vanessa glanced over and took his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles before smiling.

“No, that’s true. But at least I’ve got you to punch creeps in the face for me.” A strategy she was looking forward to using the next time a guy tried to get too friendly with her.


End file.
